


I Know Superman

by Roanieru



Series: Teen Wolf One Shots - Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale as Superman, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Superman AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roanieru/pseuds/Roanieru
Summary: Stiles is convinced that Derek Hale is Superman, but Scott isn't convinced. Like any good investigator, Stiles decides to run some tests.





	I Know Superman

Stiles was staring at his computer screen completely baffled. Derek Hale’s stupidly attractive grinning face was staring back at him from the front page of The Globe. Stiles spun around in his desk chair to look at Scott. 

“You’re telling me that you don’t think _that_ ”, Stiles swings his hand wildly at the screen, “looks like Derek”. Scott looked at Stiles, shaking his head slowly. 

“Stiles, that is clearly Superman, It literally says it at the top of the screen. Also that guy is smiling. Derek never really smiles. He just sits there all surly”. 

Stiles squawked indignantly, “I realize it says Superman, Scott. And Derek smiles…. sometimes. Anyway, what I’m saying is that Derek… _is_ Superman”. Scott kept shaking his head as he leaned in closer to get a better look at the photo of Superman shaking hands with the mayor. 

“It can’t be Derek. He doesn’t have superpowers”. Stiles looked back at Scott with a wild look in his eyes,

“Or does he?” Scott Stared back blankly,”I have a plan”. 

“I don’t like your plans. Your plans have given me two broken bones before the age of twelve”. 

“It’s not like that this time Scott! We,” Stiles motioned wildly between them,”are going to run a series of tests to find out if Derek is Superman”.

-test-1-

“You want to shoot Derek?” Scott yelled.

“If he’s Superman, then he’s bulletproof” Stiles said knowledgeably. 

“Stiles, you can’t just shoot someone!” Stiles threw his arms up in the air. 

“Then what do you want me to do, Scott? How else are we going to test if Derek is impenetrable?”

“I don’t know, just throw something at him or something”. Stiles glared back at Scott. 

“Fine. But when he kills me to death after I throw something at him, you inherit nothing I own”

…

Stiles hid behind the couch in Derek’s loft, baseball ready in his hand. He felt his phone buzz and he looked down quickly to see Scott’s message.

_Sourwolf has landed. On his way up to the Den. Over._

Stiles heard the the door unlock and Derek walk into his Loft before he quickly stopped. Stiles heart was racing as he was getting ready to pop up and throw the ball at Derek. 

“Stiles. Why the hell are you behind my couch?” Derek growled. Stiles sprung up with an annoyed wail. 

“How did you even know I was here?” Stiles shouted angrily.

“I could see you. You’re not stealthy”, Derek stated plainly. Stiles stared at him silently before his eyes widened and he pointed at Derek. 

“Did you see me because you have X-ray Vision?” Stiles asked loudly. The older man just glared at Stiles before huffing out a long breath and walking over to put his bag down. 

“Go home, Stiles”. 

Stiles walked out of the room with a small smirk on his face, “That wasn’t a ‘no”, Stiles mumbled to himself excitedly.

-test-2-

Stiles and Scott lifted the the large green kryptonite lamp onto Derek’s Bedside table.The Lamp was beyond ugly. It’s neon green base glowed brightly and the lamp shade was a florescent pink with dark pink tassels hanging off the bottom of it. It stuck out amongst all of Derek’s black and white belongings. 

“It’s so ugly that Derek will have to move it, but he won’t be able to, because he can't touch kryptonite, because he’s Superman” Stiles said excitedly. 

“Let’s just get out of here before Derek gets back and murders us for not only breaking into his house but for putting this disgusting lamp in here” Scott muttered bitterly.

…

Stiles was lounging on his bed watching the news. He stuck his Dorito dust covered finger into his mouth and licked away at the nacho flavored dust. 

Superman had saved the city once again. Stiles was watching as Superman/Derek flew through the air holding onto a toddler. Stiles scoffed at the images. 

“How do more people not see that that is Derek Hale. They look identica-” Stiles’ words were cut off as his phone rang loudly. He quickly picked up the phone and saw it was Derek calling. He answered the phone giddily.

“Hey Dere-”

“Stiles, what the hell is sitting on my bedside table right now?” Derek growled out angrily.

“Aw, Der, do you not like the lamp I gave you?” Stiles cooed.

“Stiles. Get over here and take it the hell out of my loft” Derek demanded.

“Why can't you just move it, Derek?” Stiles asked.

“I'm exhausted, Stiles. I've been at work all day. All I want to do is go to bed, but there is an eye sore of a lamp sitting next to my bed,” Derek mumbled pitifully, “ _please_ , just take it out of here”. The please is what broke Stiles down. His shoulders dropped and he pressed his phone between his shoulder and his cheek as he started putting on his shoes. 

“I’ll come and get it now, D” Stiles whispered back. Stiles hung up the phone, grabbed his keys, and jogged downstairs to his Jeep. He hopped in and drove to Derek’s loft.

When he arrived, the door to Derek's place was unlocked, and Stiled walked right in to see Derek slouched on his couch, unusually pale. His leather jacket was strewn across the other side of the couch. Derek looked up at Stiles as the younger man began speaking.

“I'm here to remove my lovely gift that you hate” Stiles said jokingly. Derek just stared back, unamused, as he motioned for Stiles to get on with it. Stiles waltzed right into Derek's room, unplugged the lamp, and came walking right back out with it held securely in his arms. Derek kept a five foot radius from Stiles and the kryptonite lamp as Stiles made his way out of the loft. “Bye, Derek”.

Just as Stiles was exiting the loft he watched as Derek seemed to flop himself onto his bed and seem to immediately succumb to his sleepiness.

-Test-3-

Stiles was currently stuck up a tree. With a Cat. All Stiles had wanted to do was to put, Mr. Whiskers in the tree so that he could call Derek and get him to fly up there and save it. Just like Superman had done a million times before. But Scott had ditched Stiles in favor of hanging out with Allison. Since Scott wasn’t there, Stiles didn’t have anyone there to hold the ladder steady and make sure it didn't fall. So once He placed Mr. Whiskers in the tree, the ladder swung back and fell to the ground trapping Stiles in the tree with Mr. Whiskers.

 

He had already texted Derek who said he'd be right there, but that just left Stiles sitting grumpily in the tree thinking about how his plan failed all while petting the soft white fur of Mr. Whiskers.

Stiles watched as Derek's Camaro rolled up to the curb and Derek stepped up and strolled over to the disregarded ladder. He quickly picked it up and leaned it against the tree. Stiles slowly started to make his way down the ladder as Mr. Whiskers sat staring down at him. Stiles paused.

“Should I be carrying Mr.Whiskers down with me?” He asked. Stiles looked down at Derek who was holding the ladder steady. 

“I'll climb up and get after you come down” Derek called up to him. Stiles finished making his way down the ladder and jumped off standing next to Derek, hands on hips, proud that he didn't stumble on his way down. Derek turned to him with a confused look on his face, “Why did you go up there in the first place?”

“I don't need to explain myself” Stiles exclaimed as he crossed his arms across his chest. 

“I drove across town to come get you and a cat out of a tree. I had to leave work early, to do this. I feel like that means I deserve at least some sort of explanation” Derek stated as he reached for the ladder. 

“What do you even do for work?” Stiles asked incredulously as Derek started up the ladder. 

“I work for The Globe and don't try to change the subject” Derek jumped from midway down the ladder, cat still in his arms. 

“Would you believe me if I said I was trying to save Mr. Whiskers here?” Stiles asked lightly.

“No”, Derek looked back at Stiles and handed him Mr. Whiskers, “Do you need a ride home?” 

Stiles shook his head. “My Jeeps just around the block”. Derek nodded before he walked back to his car and drove away. Stiles stood watching, petting Mr. Whiskers.

“He works at the Globe?” Stiles asked to himself.

-Test-4-

Scott and Stiles were on their way into the city to see if they could actually find out if Derek worked at the Globe or not. There was only a slight hitch in their plan. As soon as they hit the freeway some want-to-be villain came and completely blocked off the road. 

The villain was sitting atop a massive machine with long metallic tentacle like arms that reached out and grabbed at the cars close to it. People were running between cars to evacuate the situation. Stiles and Scott were just about to reluctantly evacuate the Jeep to join the screaming masses when they heard the tell tale signs that everything would be okay.

“It’s a Bird” Someone screamed.

“No! It’s a plane” another countered. 

“It’s Superman” someone else finally screamed. People cheered as they all continued to evacuate the area.

“Do they have to say that every time?” Stiles grumbled at Scott, “I think at this point we all know it’s Superman”. Stiles sat on the front of his jeeps hood, motioning for Scott to follow suit.

“I don’t know, I kind of like it” Scott replied. Stiles looked at him quizzically.

“Really? You don’t think it’s cheesy at this point?”

“No, It’s like his signitr-” Scott was cut off by Stiles releasing a high pitched scream as one of the villains tentacle arms grabbed him and hoisted him into the air. Scott watched from the ground as Stiles was swung around by the villain as Superman fought to try and get him back. 

The tentacle Stiles was clutched in swung back quickly before flinging forward and releasing him into the air. Stiles was screaming louder than he ever had before. He thought this would definitely be the end. He’d never survive a fall this big. That was before he slammed into a chest covered in blue with a big red “S” at its center. Stiles clutched to Superman, tucking his head into the man’s neck. Superman descended down to where a worried Scott stood next to Stiles’ Jeep. Stiles was shoved into Scott’s arms.

“Scott, get him out of here, now” Superman shouted before flying at lightning speed back at the villian.

“Superman knows my name” Scott said happily. Stiles pushed himself off of Scott and looked back at the fight going on.

“That’s because Superman is definitely Derek” Stiles groused.

“C’mon, Stiles” Scott said as he pulled on Stiles arm. Stiles stayed where he was glaring at the sky before turning and following Scott away from the chaos.

....

Stiles sat on the floor with his back leaning against Derek’s door, eyes closed, as he waited for the older man to come home. He spun his key ring around his fingers listening the sound of them clinking when the keys hit against each other. 

Suddenly, Stiles felt someone slide down the door next to him. Stiles opened his eyes and was face to face with the one and only Derek Hale.

“Are you hurt?” Derek asked softly. Stiles shook his head.

“Only some bruises” Stiles replied, he paused before he spoke again, “So, your Superman, huh”

“Yeah” Derek answered. Stiles grinned widely. 

“I knew you were superman, you’re disguise sucks, Der. The only differences between you and Superman is that you wear more leather, style your hair differently and you’re much grouchier” Stiles told him. Derek huffed out a laugh. And placed his hand on Stiles’ knee as he replied.

“So far, you’re the only one who's figured it out”

“What can I say, I’m smarter than the average bear” Stiles said cockily. Derek stood slowly and reached out his hands to help Stiles stand along with him. 

“Wanna come in” He asked the younger man. 

“And hang out with Superman?” Stiles asked jokingly, “OF COURSE” .


End file.
